


Fighting Chance

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Werecat Stiles, Werecats, have to have this tag, werecat John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles staggered into the loft holding his bleeding arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He staggered into Derek’s loft, his eyes looking wild as he looked for the wolf blood was dripping from his fingertips as his other hand held the blood rag over the wound on his arm. Derek stood up from the sofa where he was napping and stared at the teen as he limped towards him. The wolf turned his head to see his uncle rush down the stairs when he smelt blood coming into the loft “Stiles?” Derek called out as the teen eyes turned golden brown before his knees started to buckle. It was Peter that caught him as he fell.  
“I hate to be the one to say this but I can only smell the sheriff on him.” Peter said as he scooped the boy up and carried him over to sofa and placed him down on the black leather cushions  
“This is a wolf attack but the sheriff isn’t a wolf?”  
“I think he is now.” 

Derek stayed with Stiles while Peter went looking for the Sheriff, he followed Stiles blood trail and scent to a lone strip of road. He found the Sheriff’s police car abandon on the road side, the car doors open and a take away meal spilt on the muddy ground. He looked towards the path that was made by Stiles running and then back to the car. Bending down he could see the deep scratches in the steering wheel and the seat and then he saw the blood on the passenger’s side. Standing back up he turned to follow the path to try and find the Sheriff. The sun was starting to rise but the rain was still pouring it down. 

He found the sheriff passed out up in the tree and it made Peter rub the back of his head wondering how he was going to get him down from there. He could smell more blood and it wasn’t from either Stiles or the Sheriff and he moved around the tree and saw there was another person in the tree with the Sheriff but this person was dead their throat ripped out and the Sheriff John was sleeping happily on top of him chin covered in blood along with half his body covered in blood. He notice a small tattoo on the dead guy’s neck “Ahhh that makes senses.” He said to himself, the dead guy is a cheetah from the Beck pack. “Shit.” When he realised that it was the alpha in the tree. 

Peter walked up to the tree and grabbed the Sheriff arm and yanked him down from the free body and all. John yelled as he dropped to the ground landing the mud gasping looking wildly around before his eyes locked with Peter “Easy there tiger or should I say cheetah.” Peter said as he watched the man turn his head to the body that was by his side  
“FUCK!” John yelled as he scrambled up onto his feet and started to look around again looking for someone “STILES!” He yelled, he felt sick and dizzy and he didn’t want to deal with Peter  
“John?” Peter tried to talk to him and but he was still looking for Stiles “JOHN!” He yelled as he grabbed the sheriff’s arms and pushed him into the tree “Your son is alive he is with Derek and you and I need to talk!” He growled at him as John snarled back at him flashing his red eyes.

John closed his eyes an took deep breaths as Peter held him up against the tree and let the words sink into his mind …Stiles is a live…he thought as he looked back up at the blue eyed wolf “How is he?” John asked  
“Well he looks like he came of second best with a Were-Cheetah.” The wolf said, John groaned and slid back down to the ground  
“He bite me a couple of days ago when I broke up a bar fight. The git was waiting for me when I started freak out in the car and Stiles… Stiles was with me.” He was quiet as he tried to remember something “He tried to get me to kill my son.” John snarled as his finger nails turned into claws “I…I didn’t want to hurt I know I caught his chest and his arms but I wouldn’t kill him. Then he… he bite Stiles himself he was going to kill him.”  
“You killed an Alpha.” Peter told him, the sheriff looked back up at him  
“I caught him by surprise. I need to see Stiles.”  
“You might need to clean up first.” Peter pointed to the man’s clothes and face.


	2. Chapter 2

John half staggered into the loft much like Stiles had done, but this wasn’t because he was hurt this was because he saw his son laying on Derek’s sofa cover with a blanket up to his chest and fresh white bandages warped around his chest, arms and neck. He looked pale and there was dark circles around his eyes it reminded John when his baby boy was taken over by the fox demon “Is he okay?” John asked, his voice was rare as if he was scared to speak. He still had images of himself attacking his son.  
“He will be, he just need to rest he lost a bit of blood.” Derek said as he looked up from where he was sitting next to Stiles. The sheriff saw the look over the wolf’s face as he looked at his son at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to ask as he walked over to the sofa and knelt by Stiles and took his son’s hand and held it firmly as he watched the rise and fall of the boy’s chest.

 

Derek could see that Sheriff had a shower and threw on some clean clothes but he still reeked of cheetah “What happen to you?” Derek asked, John didn’t answer so Peter happily jumped in.  
“Sheriff here was attacked couple nights ago by Beck at a bar and last night he attacked Stiles…” John growled at him but that didn’t stop Peter “Anyhow Beck was waiting for him, I am believe he was back to his old tricks he was trying to rebuild his pack after they forced him out.”   
“He tried to get the Sheriff to kill Stiles.” Derek said and then groaned before asking as he rubbed his eyes “Where is Beck now?”   
“Well here is the thing John here may have giving our Spark a cut nasty cuts but it he wouldn’t kill him so Beck did what Beck does best.” Derek frowned deepen and John looked at the pair feeling like he was missing something  
“Have I missed something?” John asked, Peter waved his hand to Derek who let out a disgruntled growl   
“The reason why his old pack got rid of him because the hunters were going after them a lot only because Beck and his second would go out and attack fathers and sons. He would bite the father and wait for him to turn and then try and get them to kill their son. However if the father failed to kill their child Beck and his second would…”  
“Would what?” John didn’t think he wanted to know, but he need to know what that dead sick fuck would do to his child  
“Rape them both of them and ummm then it was 50/50 chance that child would live. That is why the hunters tried to wipe out half the pack and those who survived sort out help to remove Beck as their alpha and sent him running.” 

John was pale now and looked like he was about to be sick as he looked back at his son who looked so small laying on the sofa “So what happen to Beck?” Derek asked again  
“John killed him and dragged his dead arse up into a tree and fell asleep.”

Derek stared at John as the Sheriff just stare at his son trying to stop his tears from falling “You’re an alpha?” Derek asked, John just snarled and then they all heard a loud purring and they looked towards Stiles who rolled onto his side and was purring like a kitten. Then it drawn on John what Peter had said about his son   
“You’re Spark?” He sounded like he was ready to fight one or both of them   
“It’s a long story about your son and our pack, haven’t you wondered why he never ran to Scott?” Peter asked as he stood over the sofa   
“There is a bond that was made between your son’s Spark and the Hale pack’s Alpha. A Spark is like a moth and is drawn to the flame pulled closer and closer to the light that calls to it. Stiles was always going to end up part of this world because his Spark calls for it.” The older wolf said with a smile  
“Are you done now? Can we let them rest?” Derek snapped at his uncle.

Sometime later….  
Stiles woke up felling sore and achy he blinked a couple of times at the large window at the loft and last night’s memories came flooding back and he sat up with a gasp and looked around the room in a panic. He pushed himself up off the sofa and staggered on wobbly legs as John walked back into the living space “Stiles.” John whispered when he watched the teen look around at him with bright golden brown eyes “Stiles shhhh it’s okay.” He kept whispering   
“D…Dad?” He called out to him as John warped his arms around Stiles and pulled him into a hug   
“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” The Sheriff cried softly into his son’s ear as he held him close. 

They moved back to the sofa where Stiles pulled the blanket over himself and looked up at his father who was wiping his own tears away “Why are we at Derek’s loft?” He whispered as he looked to see if he could find the wolf  
“You came here last night after…well you know and Peter found me some time later.” He told him as he handed Stiles a cup of water  
“What happen after I left?” Stiles asked him as his ears felt sensitive  
“Killed Beck.” John said as he looked down into his hands, Stiles was quiet as he listen to his dad tell him what he remembered as his eyes flashed red and Stiles eyes widen and if his jaw could dropped off it would now  
“Oh my god you’re a fucking alpha.” Stiles gasped  
“Stiles!” John growled at his son’s swearing  
“I’m sorry but… but… holy fuck? You’re an alpha…wait hold on…that were-cheetah bit me?” Stiles gasped as he placed his hand on his neck and hip where he bite him twice. “D…Does that mean I…I am…”  
“Yes sorry Stiles you are.” John spoke to him softly as he ran his fingers though Stiles hair.  
“You spent most of last night purring like a kitten.” Peter said as he came into the loft with a large smirk on his face as another person with him. “Guys met Poppy she the new alpha over Beck’s old pack. Poppy met Beck’s last victims.” 

The woman was tall and had soft brown hair her eyes were a rich chocolate brown. She had a closed off look as she walked over to both Stiles and John and looked them up and down. Before he held her hand out “Thank you for killing him, we had hope that the hunters would have finished him off.” Poppy said as she shook John’s hand   
“Why didn’t your pack kill him?” John asked   
“We couldn’t, no matter how much we wanted to. All we could do was have him and his second removed from our pack.” John frowned and looked at Stiles who shrugged “Peter told us you killed him and now you’re alpha…”  
“I don’t want to take over your pack I just want me and my son to try and figure this out.” She smiled at him and nodded   
“Thank you, the pack is always open to you and your son if you ever need our help.” She told him “But I think you will be alright with the wolves.”


	3. Chapter 3

He stood looking down at the body of his alpha as he laid torn open on the ground. He closed his eyes and breathed in the air around him remembering the scene that happen hours ago. There was no voice only imprints of what happen the man Beck bite turned while driving a child sat in the car with him. The boy was a teen strong and lean and beautiful and he knew that Beck would want the boy more than the father. He saw the brawl of the father and son the boy showing his true colours as a spark…no wonder Beck wanted him… he thought as he watched the father back away shaking his head braking the Alpha’s control. 

Beck knocked the father to the ground and went after the boy, but what his dead alpha did first shocked him normally he would hold them down and… well fuck the them but this time around what Beck was bit the boy on the shoulder earning him a scream ripping its way out of the boy’s throat. Which only added to the father’s anger and sent him flying into a rage that not even his alpha saw coming. The finely moments of this imprint he watched the teen run for his life. Shaking the last thoughts away he looked around the area and frowned he like the smell of the boy he was different something new to him. “Excuse me, sir you cannot be here this is a crime scene.” The long haired man turned his head and looked at the policemen standing before him and he felt his lips curl as his teeth ached “Sir?” The police as said a little louder   
“Forgive me officer but I think you have something I might need.” The man grinned as he flashed his red eyes.

Week later….

John watched his son flick out his claws and retract them he smiled as he looked up to his father who smiled lazily. Stiles bounded over to him and on the sofa curling himself around his father and giggled softly “You know kiddo if anyone was to see us all cuddling and cosy…”  
“Let them think.” Stiles jumped in as he kissed his cheek before pulling away “I’m going to see Scott?” Stiles said, John turned his head and frowned thinking back to what Peter said   
“Stiles why did you go to Peter and Derek instead of Scott?” He asked, the teen froze wondering what he could say before turning towards his dad “Don’t lie to me.” John said with a growl. Stiles licked his lips and walked back to the sofa and sat down   
“Don’t get mad.”   
“That depends what you are going to say?” John asked “And you don’t get someone don’t get mad because they will get mad.” He added. The teen sighed and looked down at his hands   
“You know about my spark right? That’s what keeps getting me into trouble.”   
“Yeeeah I got the low down from Alan.” The Sheriff muttered as Stiles bite his bottom lip   
“Well I am part of both packs but I’m…” Stiles stops and looked away from his dad, John leaned over and hooked his fingers under the teen’s chin and make him look back at him “I’m sleeping with Peter and Derek.” He said. John stood up in a flash that his claws where out before he even stood and had scratched Stiles under his chin.

The teen wince and put his hand under his chin feeling the blood pool in his fingers and seep between the seams. John’s eyes glowed red as he snarled into the heir around them. Stiles growled at him as he looked up at dad who stormed out the house! “DAD!” Stiles yelled as he jumped over the sofa and ran to the front door getting blood on the wall. He stood there panting watching his dad drive away. He pulls out his phone can calls Derek “My dad just found out I’m sleeping with you and Peter and he’s pissed and close to turning fully cat.” 

 

By the time Stiles gets to the floor Scott and the others were standing there watching the Sheriff spar with Derek. Peter was already nursing cuts to his side even Scott had a cut to his arms “He’s really pissed off.” Scott mumbled   
“No shit. He just learnt his 17 year old son is being banged by two older men.” Stiles said flatly as he watched as Derek tries not to hurt his father while his father was all out to hurt Derek. Snarling Stiles pushed passed Scott and growled as he jumped onto his father’s back.

John who was full pissed off that these wolves would dare touch his son was all alpha out and now a full out snarling cheetah. Then someone jumps onto his back and he started trying to get this person off him. John could hear screaming and yelling but it was fogged muffles as he digs his claws into the other beings back and throws them clear across the room and it was only then as he is panting that he could smell the blood. It was Stiles and he looks down into his own hands before looking up to see Derek kneeling next to Stiles along with the others. “Oh god.” He mumbled as he staggers back only to be caught by Peter who was still wincing “Don’t touch me! John yelled but Peter holding onto him tighter   
“Don’t fucking run! Do you have any idea how many time Scott has hurt Stiles when he first wolfed out? Or how many time Stiles had limped away because one of us was a bit too rough…” John growled at the thought “…thought training. You’re new at this at being an alpha you need to breath and Stiles will be fine.” 

Stiles is groaning at the pain on his back and with the pain at being thrown across the room, he could feel warm soft hands on his face and he smiled painful up at Derek “Is it bad?” Stiles asked   
“More blood than anything. We will get Deaton to have a look at you.” The wolf smiled as he looked up to see Pete trying to calm the sheriff down   
“She my dad still here?”   
“Yeah Peter isn’t letting him leave.”


End file.
